


The talk

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Eats ass, F/M, I hate this smh, Oma likes ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: This is also awful but why not make it funny????





	The talk

Ouma x reader 

"Hey Kaito have you ever eaten ass before?" Ouma ask him  
"W..What? Why would i eat ass?"  
"I dunno, Ive eaten ass before" 

Kaito is so confused 

"You ate a pair of ass cheeks?"  
"NO I MEAN THE OTHER WAY!"  
"I don't....OOOOH! Oh ok no i havent, Never eaten ass before"  
"What? You've never eaten ass tsk tsk tsk You're a virgin!" 

"Am not!" Kaito scuff, Ouma pout a bit and smile "Oh yeah, Who's ass was it? Korekiyo? Maki? Saihara's??"

"im not gonna tell you, You said you eat ass who was it?" 

"My princess (y/n)~!"

"Stop lying" 

"Its true! She has a nice ass and her pussy taste REALLY good like 10 out of 10!"

"OUMA SHUT UP!" you throw a panta at him, it landed on his face, Kaito see your blushing red face "Was all that a lie?" 

"Yeah!" you walk up to him, Grab Ouma feet and drag him "I Need to take out the trash" 

"O..Ok?" he look away think and "Kaito i need your help"

"Saihara!" Kaito grab him by the shoulders which made Saihara question what? 

"No homo but i want to eat your ass"  
"What????" Saihara is confuse


End file.
